often leave scars
by dourdan
Summary: "words are knives and often leave scars The fear of falling apart And truth be told, I never was yours The fear, the fear of falling apart" -lyric, This Is Gospel by panic! at the disco my retelling of the history of Ivy (meaning this will not match up with her real history at all.) rated t for a little violence, but nothing too graphic


Ivy was trained by her mother to be the greatest 10 yearold doctor their little island territory had ever seen.

Her mother was a healer; using herbs and natural remedies passed down for generations. She also learned how to set bones and even open air ways. But that did not pay well. Most people looked for male doctors, so Ivy's mother had to moonlight in the "world's oldest profession" that was where she met Cervantes de Leon.

Working at a bar, he was a new-ish sailor, a man in his 30's, working for a lackluster crew, drinking his stress away. He saw her and felt like she would be just the "thing" he needed and deserved, to finish the night off.

He little money so he knew better then to ask for a room with her. He instead cornered the girl outside the bar as she went in to an alley way to take out trash.

He brutally raped her against a wall, smashing her face repeatedly to muffle her screams.

7 months later she gave birth to a small baby girl. Born premature and sickly, Ivy was not thought to live, but her mother had real skill and talent; Ivy thrived.

But when she was 10 years old, Cervantes de Leon returned.

Her mother was very ill with a sickness most likely the result of her "other job". Ivy offered to work in the bar to make ends meet, but her mother slapped her in the face for even suggesting it. From an early age she cut Ivy's hair short, almost boy-like and made sure she never dressed in a way that would attract unwanted attention. She would hone her craft as a doctor and somehow, god willing- life would make things right.

Her mother sent her to town with a few coins to buy some food for dinner. She walked past a bar when a brawl spilled in to the street. Several men were attacked and robbed, left simply to die in the street. Ivy ran to the store, to avoid getting attacked herself. She bought a loaf of stale bread and some meat. She could have taken a different route to avoid the terrible scene, but something made her go back.

One man was slumped against a wall, clearly still alive. "please help me, child."

"I live a little ways down the road." Ivy said. She was not sure why she was so willing to offer her assistance. She was able to carry her food bag with one arm and life the man to his feet with the other.

Her house had 3 "hospital" beds. With her and her mom's bedroom across the hall. She helped the man lay down on a bed. His skin was burning with fever. she could feel blood oozing from under his shirt, so she did what she was taught; she cut off his cloths, to wash and apply necessary anti-infection treatments and sew up various organs with natural thread.  
He had been stabbed several times, one wound cut in to his kidney, and another sliced in to his stomach. Has she not shown mercy, he would have been dead from infection by morning.

Her mother saw all that ivy did, but she still did not want that man in her house. "daughter, join me in the kitchen." Her mother was preparing medical herbs that she would sell to male doctors (who were more publicly respected but less educated about nature based remedies.)

"he cannot stay here." she said, her voice choking back anger and raw emotion. she did not have the courage to explain why that one man could not stay with so many others were able to.

"can he stay until he is well?" Ivy asked. Yes, this man had been in a brawl, but he did not seem THAT bad.

But the memories were to strong. Her mother needed to see this man for herself. she took a moment to gain her composure before checking in on Cervantes and her daughter.

As she placed a cool cloth on to his cheek, his eyes opened. His body was still weak with horrifying levels of pain but looking at her he knew he would be ok.

The next day when he felt strong enough to speak, he asked her to go to the docks and check on his boat. He gave her some jewels; items that only he would carry, and even write her a note to give to any surviving crew.

"no way in h_l" her mother was not keen the idea of her preteen daughter going to the docks by herself, much less to fine a pirate ship.

"how do you know he's even a pirate?" Ivy laughed as she left anyway.

20 minutes later she was at the docks, face to face with an impressive ship.  
"ok, so he's a pirate..."

The crew of 20 lost about 4 people from the bar fight, the 2nd in command was preparing to sail to their next location when Ivy arrived, presenting them with the proof that their captain was still alive.

She gained their trust by voluntarily turning over all the items and even offering the crew some medicinal herbs to prevent malnutrition/scurvy/viral infections/etc.

they asked her questions for well over an hour:

"can you read or write?" "how did you learn so much with out school?"  
"how do you make a living?"

"kindness of our surviving patients." she said sweetly.

"Is the captain well enough to travel?" "not sure, I will ask him and bring news by nightfall."

With that she went home- but she almost with she hadn't. Cervantes was sitting outside her house.

"go in side and grab what ever you can carry- daughter."

Ivy was scared, she knew nothing about her father and if this man was trying to claim her as his own; that meant-"MAMA?!" her mother lay dead in the bedroom.

"she attacked me, screaming about how I could never have you; my own flesh and blood. I only defend myself." he said putting away his gun. He had been so badly hurt Ivy did not even notice he was armed.

"ok ." she said calmly, luckily most of her medical knowledge was in her head, she took only a few of the more detailed books. She also took a heart shaped vial from around her mother's neck. she was not sure what it was for, but Ivy desperately wanted a piece of her mother to take with her.

She lived aboard the ship for several years, growing in to the woman she would become. She learned to read and write in multiple languages. Her father always treated her well, "buying" her expensive cloths that made her look more like a female, as well as medical/science books from all over europe. One had a reference to something that was a little odd; not really science per say.

"soul edge?" this mystical item seemed to hold the key to eternal life; if it was even real. It also had an equal, something called "Soul Calibur." all of this would be meaningless until one day- it was found.

Cervantes got his hands on it while in Italy, He brought this odd looking sword to his living quarters. The rest of the crew was partying in various bars and restaurants, so Ivy was the only person on board that fateful night. The weird fleshy sword was speaking to him. It was asking for loyalty; for a sacrifice, but in return it could offer unlimited power and even immortality. It had the captain under a hypnotic trance as the room vibrated with energy.

"dad?" Ivy opened the door a crack- that was her mistake. It sensed another soul; a pretty female, prefect for a sacrifice. The dark energy possessed Cervantes and he wielded the sword against her. She shut the door just in time. Ivy had a sword of her own; a sword that she was not sure would even work, but she ran to go get it.

Her sword started out normal, but in an effort to get longer range from a hand held weapon the sword was "detachable" in to a chain-whip. She fought him off the ship, down a ramp then up a cliff in a theatrical battle.

She got in a few hits with her normal sword but then she pushed the button that activated it's whip function; she hit her father across the face several times. she did not count how many, but she stopped when he grabbed his eyes in pain, dropping the evil sword. but the sword stood on it's own and went at Ivy one last time, causing her to wack it away and shove her father off a cliff.

Ivy screamed, she certainly did not mean for such a thing to happen. She ran down to where her father's body lay.

"please...help, me child" the fall broke his ribs, hip and legs, but not his spine; if he was paralyzed that might have takes some of the pain away. His eyes were blinded but he could sense her. she caressed his hand; holding back tears, she couldn t save him even if she tried. Sharp rocks priced his lung, making each breath unbearably painful. she did what she thought was right; she lifted his head, caressing his face, then she took a sharp rock and plunged it in to a spot of the brain that caused instant death. his body shivered for several minutes, but his soul was gone.

"you were good to me. I will never forget you." she kissed his forehead and left back the way she came. She would take a few treasures from the ship and start her life over. She would become a doctor, a scientist and make the world a better place.

But she also left behind the evil sword. Soul Edge was not finished; it craved an owner; it would n0t be denied. She sword pulled Cervantes soul back from the afterlife; or what was left of it anyway. the sword replaced certain memories; mainly anything having to do with ivy- ever. Ivy was the good part of his soul; his one redeeming factor. the sword made sure all his memories of her were evil; her stealing, her turning the crew against him and of course her killing him. in his mind ivy was a horrible woman who needed to die. and the soul edge was just the partner he needed to get the job done. 


End file.
